Anyanka
Lorelei Amaranth is an Elven necromancer roleplayed by "Lorelei". She is known to be a rather zealous "scholar" by some and a former mass murderer by others. In present day, Lorelei is little more the fetch of the person that she once was, the doppelganger of a woman whose purpose is long since lost. Personality Cunning and manipulative but possessing a strong sense of morality, there have been some rather conflicting reports as to what Lorelei's nature is. Ultimately, it seems to be either situational or entirely random, her philosophy rather neutral in truth, whatever the logic behind it seems to be. Unquestionably, some of the things she has done have been good and others terrible and others done entirely at random and "for the hell of it". Her reactions to situations seem to vary a great deal on how they are presented and who brings them to her attention. Lorelei has always proven herself to be extremely protective, occasionally too much so. While relentless and driven in many things, she seems to disregard past enemies rather quickly unless they see fit to attempt to fight her again. She's been known to be excessively paranoid and make use of potentially lethal force if she so much as believes she's in danger. She has stated on several different occasions that she is rather Guthixian though it was likely a lie given her extensive practice of necromancy. Lichdom Revoked through a ritual more risky than becoming a Lich in the first place, Lorelei braved the sight of the endless expanse of the Void when she fragmented Sanngriðr from herself. A similar ritual was tested years prior and used in the creation of Archasel, who still bears her first body, albeit in an extremely mutated state that is beyond recognition. Having no use for Lichdom any longer and with Sanngriðr becoming an ever increasing problem that addled her mind, sheared her memories and made her hallucinate, the Twice-Damned possesses the phylactery that Lorelei toted around for decades, leaving Lorelei arguably vulnerable and with no intention whatsoever of creating another phylactery. Perhaps is it a natural development that after having lived the life that she has lived and after having lost all of the friends that she has lost that Lorelei no longer expresses any interest in living forever, or even any particular interest in being alive at all. Her lethargy manifested some time after the Caedo Brotherhood disbanded and Rai chose the Sicarius instead of the Caedo. Appearance Lorelei figures to be a rather unimpressive woman in both stature and figure. Standing at about 5'8" of full height with a lithe, willowy figure, those signature frame-less spectacles resting upon her nose and soft, welcoming Elven features ensure that she seems deceptively non-threatening. Tall and fair, the Elf boasts the ageless countenance of her people and yet the turmoil, grey-blue eyes of someone that has seen her fair share of horrors. She is generally clad in rather simply, her usual attire one fit for traveling, usually with long sleeves to hide the goetic markings snaked along her arms and likely covering most of her body; they seem to have been originally carved into her skin only to later be linked over. Her cloak disguises an elegant knife bearing the Caedo's marks that is sheathed at the base of her back. While she is rather non-threatening, she seems to be nonetheless careful and has taken to wearing spiked gauntlets. Her most distinguishing mark is the amaranth flower tattooed on her upper left arm, framing the ornate branding of an "A". Items of interest in Lorelei's possession The Never-ending Flask of Cherry Vodka'' A fairly self-explanatory artifact. It happens to be a polished metal flask with the etchings of the Caedo Brotherhood and depictions of the other three Lords engraved into it. It is nigh-indestructible, resistant to dragon-fire and the only way to destroy it seems to be to unmake it. Seeing as the spell that ensures it is impervious to just about everything that anyone might come up with was devised by Lorelei, it's unlikely that it could be reversed back into being a normal, boring flask containing cherry vodka. Several other flasks of the sort were created and gifted to friends of hers. John Traven himself owns the Flask of Never-ending Screwdrivers which contains a perfect blend of vodka and orange juice. Such flasks have been described as "mythical". They are the ideal for those trying to kill themselves by alcohol poisoning, as it always seems comfortably 3/4 full. Tome of the Void'' The tome has taken on several different outward appearances but one constant remains: the metal latch and lock adorning it. The book, while small, never runs out of pages. Should one that may have gotten their hands on it come to read it and try to flip to the end, they would always be met with a blank page that waits expectantly to be filled. The book contains a number of goetic symbols and is an extensive resource for a large number of spells and prayers. Many of the chants contained in the book are written in Elven, though the rest of the tome happens to be written in Demonic. While not impossible or anything of the sort to open, the tome happens to spew obscenities at anyone that does not happen to be Lorelei and seems to have the passive enchantment of discouraging positive emotions from possible readers by constantly putting them down and trying to get them to kill themselves or give up opening up the tome. Known background Of real name Llawryf "Saer", the Elf's clan name has gotten lost or was never a part of archives in the first place and her history is incomplete or entirely undocumented in some areas. Asking the woman herself seems to be as unfruitful as it is dangerous. What records there are of the woman are mostly linked with her tyrannical and temporary rule of Falador. The Amaranth name itself bears a history steeped with blood and foul magicks with a hidden, butcher's influence. The name has been previously attached to Yanille, Falador, Varrock, Ardougne and a few minor, outlying villages. Lorelei's history is filled with in-accuracies that suggest it has been heavily tampered with. Her files found in Ardougne list her as an arcanist and apothecary with no record at all and stipulate that she is married to the former Kinshra baron Xandres Zarco. In Falador and Varrock's records, her last name is stated to be "Cross" and mentions of having been officially adopted by Corvus Cross when its House came into power. Anything illegal linked to her name seems to have been either removed or pardoned entirely both by the White Knights and in the eyes of the law. Her adoption ensured that she is now recorded as of true noble blood despite of being of a now largely defunct royal house. What little is entirely certain about the woman is that she was once accused of witchcraft and mass murder. In the eyes of the law, these two severe crimes seem to have either seen their respective penances carried out or she has disappeared for lengths of time until they were forgotten. Someone clearly did their work in systematically destroying her records. The only thing that is largely agreed upon is that her ban from every magic-oriented organization including the Wizards' Guild, the Wizards' Tower and a number of private groups as well. It is stated in the records that "her behavior is unbecoming for an arcanist and researcher of her caliber". In more recent years, it has been rumored that she figures to be much, much older than she has presented herself to be in the past and remembers Tarddiad, the Elf home-world. Whether this is true or not is unknown. A young esoteric scholar of the Hefin clan but later having been married into the Iorwerth clan matches her vague description, though she has been missing since the Second Age. History Little to nothing is known of Lorelei's earlier years. Certainly, the former slave seems to have appeared out of nowhere, on the run for desertion, though she did have the Amaranth at her back during this time to help her watch her step. Still, it was a hell of a way's down and Lorelei has never been keen on finding out what the bottom of the ocean looks like. During this time, she was mostly active in Asgarnia and more specifically, Varrock. In the early days following her desertion, she spent her time looking over her shoulder to constantly check that no one was coming after her. During this time, she was not yet comfortable for magical practices outside of necromancy, which was her sole field of study at the time. Running scared, dangerous and paranoid, those years were a blur of a flurry of death marked by the unforgiving spray of blood of her cold steel. It's as of yet unknown exactly what or who she was enslaved by, though a military background and a significant affinity for combat betray that she was likely either a gladiator or a former member of an organization vaguely reminiscent of Gravitic Swarm. At this time, Lorelei was terribly mentally unstable and incredibly volatile. Once it was made clear that someone was either stopping her organization from tracking her down or if they had simply lost her trail, she managed to settle somewhat and was inducted into the Traven as a servus, though she never acted the part of such and indeed never fulfilled her duties, as she was extremely restless during this period of time. Still, there is always a catalyst for change. In this instance, it was a man by the name of Sillis Grey, who was later revealed to be named Mylo Xaitis. This catalyst later proved to be one that bought about all of the wrong kinds of changes. While already a practitioner of necromancy at the time (and arguably a worshiper of it), Lorelei's magical education was reinforced and its horizons significantly broadened by Sillis himself and his contacts. Notoriously influenced, it did not take long before the Elf fell in with the crowd of Sillis' more legally challenged friends. The names succeeded each other in a rapid blur that had seen many people on the outside very, very dead. Russia Blood, Kel Sicarius, Rai Sicarius, Zaox Sicarius, Vex Sicarius, Britva LaDel, Aura Angelus and the list drones on to later include Zenthos Dae and the rest of the members of the Zarosian resistance. During that period of time, Lorelei and Sillis masqueraded as Zamorakians, as they both resided in Ardougne and both served as doctors. The descent into Hell was a rapid one, marked by blood and alcohol and an attempted familicide on the enemy family the Fyrenz. All the while, Amaranth influence was at her back and she suffered an extreme amount of pressure from the patriarch at the time, Misan. During this time, she was exposed to many things that scarred her already wounded psyche which resulted in Lorelei regressing into the childish behavior and immature psychological defense mechanisms that she is known for today. Eventually, Lorelei's bad decisions concerning men, her drinking and overall behavior grew to be too much for Sillis and he cut off their marriage. A war began to brew around this period of time and she made a last ditch effort to kill Jedi Rystar (as he was named at the time) before tasking her apprentices Devante and Nianrilla with watching over her. That taken care of, Lorelei took her own life in Taverley and her body was moved to an underground cavern beneath Taverley Lake. The most notable people in her entourage at the time were members of the Amaranth family Gerin, Kas, Devante and Nianrilla, along with family friends Tye Longclaw, Maelorn, Aura Angelus, the Nourom and Draculae and personal friends and interests Britva LaDel and Jedi Rystar. Before she slew herself, Lorelei had disappeared for a period of time and had secretly given birth to her son Jacob (aka Jake) Amaranth-Grey. Sillis only found out about his son decades later. A few weeks later, the inevitable came about; someone went looking for her and eventually discovered her resting place which lead to her being resurrected by her friend Maelorn to try and stop the war. Destabilized and a mental and emotional wreck, Lorelei went after him, which lead him to being forced to flee and went off on a rampage, only for her to be stopped by Sillis and one of his golems. It took some time before she began to regain at least a modicum of control over herself, only to be more or less taken under the wing of Kel Sicarius for a short period of time. Most notably during that time, they killed an Icyene together, one that Lorelei had previously been friends with. Massacre succeeded massacre and Lorelei disappeared a handful of times, though never for very long. What could be interpreted as a friendship with Kel had turned into a brutal rivalry and anyone attempting to explain to her that they were similar was put to death in ways both bloody and innovative. Affiliations/Loyalties * House Cross * House Amaranth * The Grey Knight Order * The Caedo Brotherhood and allies * The Sliskean faction (suspected) * Sillis Grey/Varis Grey and co Enemies * White Knight Order * The Ryder family Trivia * Lorelei named herself such after the story of a Siren by the same name that she once heard. * She's a former soldier, though there are no records of her being associated to any currently known military. It is possible that she was training to be a soldier when she was still functioning under her real name. * Lorelei is terrified of any large expanse, such as the sea or the desert and reportedly does not like looking up at the sky either. This is likely because of the time that she spent in the Void. * Sillis Grey was her first husband and she once stated that, while she loves him in a way that she will never love anyone else in, that they just weren't meant to be happy together. * Lorelei is an unrepentant alcoholic. * She has two sons, one of Sillis Grey and the other of Xandres Zarco. |text1="Default" |item2= Anyanka is a rarely seen and seldom heard of devious Mahjarrat and a powerful necromancer that accidentally lost herself for thousands of years. Ally and supporter of several religious factions, she is a member of none. Personality Machiavellian to the core, Anyanka is ruthless in war, politics and in the pursuit of knowledge. Brutal and adept at prying information from people she is nonetheless a skilled bureaucrat of sorts after having spent a certain amount of time interacting with various kinds of demons over the years. While talkative and expressive in hand-motion, it's difficult to determine at any given time what she might be thinking about or feeling. She is best described as placid unless her ire is drawn and always seems vaguely amused due to some joke that she's not keen on sharing with anyone. Interactions with Dreams of Mah Anyanka ascribes to the notion that there are few reasons to kill another Dream of Mah outside of ritual sacrifice. Instead, she promotes the alternative of studying the cases of Dreams of Mah that put the entire group of them present on Gielinor in danger and advocates that they should be put into forceful hibernation instead of killed. From there, she believes that they should pass a certain amount of time asleep and eventually awoken and allowed to roam during a "trial period" before their case is re-evaluated and their fate decided from there. Interations with "lesser races" She takes a certain amount of interest in the goings-on of humans involved with her kin and in their respective skill sets. While not outwardly aggressive concerning them, she has no real regard for the value of their lives. Background One of the many Mahjarrat to convert to Zarosianism following the troubles the Mahjarrat encountered with Itchlarin during the Second Age, Anyanka was later recruited to join the Praetorian's ranks. Prior to that, the female had always been fairly reserved. It's very likely that Sliske's ways rubbed off on her at some point or another, heralding a change in her that throttled her very nature. The change in the way of life of the Mahjarrat would have affected her deeply, leading to her eventual corruption and subsequent fall into necromancy. During discussions with powerful necromancers, the Mahjarrat has noted that she believes that ritual suicide and other extreme measures during necromantic practice is what drives practitioners to madness, to loss of humanity and potentially to loss of memory, which would explain how and why she disappeared for ages at a time and apparently only recently discovered that she was a Mahjarrat. The cycle has likely repeated itself several times over now if Anyanka's theory on extreme necromantic practice proves to be true, while already somewhat probable. She has noted that it is a cycle that she herself has been unable to escape and that even as different people, she possesses a smattering of memories that convey that she has been many different people over the ages after forgetting or dreaming herself out of her power as a Dream of Mah and that most, if not all of them eventually fell into necromancy which only lead to the cycle continuing. History repeats itself but the female necromancer manifests no interest whatsoever in abandoning her practice of necromancy, as it has always proven itself to be far too useful to simply disregard. Lorelei Amaranth herself apparently being a few hundred years old, it would fit in Anyanka's theory and time-line that the Elf was one of the many people she became over the years. It is unknown whether or not this story is true, though it seems somewhat probable. Lorelei herself has noted on a few occasions that she has always practiced runeless magic and has never had much of a reason for such exempting that she has always had an acute affinity for magic. History Second Age The Second Age heralded quite a few changes for the newly arrived Mahjarrat. Most notably, decadent lifestyles for some. During this time, she traveled often between Lassar and Senntisten and the female found herself unable to truly turn away from the holy city. Third Age It was during this time that, presumably, Anyanka's practice of necromancy would have hit its culmination and the female's memory would finally have been wiped. Certainly not a warrior at heart during this time, she presumably fled West instead of traveling to Ghorrock with the other Zarosians after the imprisonment of Char and Azzanadra. It's possible that it's at this time that she first encountered the Elves, as they were fleeing to Tirannwn during this time themselves. Fourth Age As Anyanka would have been lost much like Jhallan himself once was, she would have missed all of the Rituals of Rejuvenation that took place during this time which would explain her aversion to showing her power, as it might betray that she is tremendously weakened and still recovering. It's during this time that Lorelei Amaranth was presumably born. Fifth Age She spent most of the duration of the Fifth Age under a number of aliases. See: Disguises. Sixth Age Anyanka rediscovers her heritage and is excommunicated before long due to her continued support of Sliske's actions and decisions along with an unhealthy dose of heresy and comments that could be interpreted as seditious. Still, she allows the fractured Sanngriðr to continue leading the cult of Zarosian faithful and assists with their efforts, along with allying herself with Ausar and his brother. Disguises (To be edited.) Lorelei Amaranth (See under Lor's tab.) Anacedia "Sin" Evermore A military killing machine and sleeper agent, Sergeant "Sin" Evermore is a skilled hand to hand combatant and small expert on knives. This disguise was used by Lorelei (And, after a fashion, Anyanka) following being raped by Kel Sicarius in Varrock castle. Lorelei turned herself in to the group that she had been a part of and was "reset" after a fashion by her former captors. Retrained and returned into being the killing machine that she was originally supposed to be and sent on task to Varrock. The terms of the task were in equal parts unclear as they were difficult to interpret and as such, she resigned herself to the temporary guard of Corvus Cross and waited until they decided to directly take control of her through the trigger words that remained active until decades later when one of her opponents discovered them and saw fit to abuse them, resulting in them becoming inactive and useless. Her orders during this period of time did not change and the even-tempered military woman remained in Varrock for an extended period of time. On one fateful evening while she was holding guard, she came about a number of razor-wire traps and went about painstakingly disarming every one of them before going after the culprit, eventually catching him scaling the walls clad in camouflage clothing. The pair hunted each-other down across the rooftops, the courtyard and along the walls before he lead her to the church. There, they spoke for a time and a breathless and exhilarated Sin was made his partner so long as he abandoned the idea of killing Corvus, who Sin was notoriously and murderously loyal to. Before long, others were recruited and testament to the man - Vicente DiAngelo's creativity, the group was dubbed the "Caedo Brotherhood". Before long, Sin managed to convince Corvus that the Caedo was an allied faction that would protect him, if only because Sin was loyal to him and during the early months of the Caedo's creation, they resided in a section of the Varrock barracks, only to later relocate to the Varrock slums. After a number of contracts, the Caedo later purchased the Blue Moon Inn through a number of fake names and aliases to prevent them ever being connected to it directly. Most notably, the basement was used for a number of meetings and some trapped and hidden weapon stores were hidden in it. Sin remained the right hand of Vicente DiAngelo for a number of years, until Lorelei dropped the alias when she was elevated to the "Lord" rank. For a period of time during the Caedo's more active years, she trained an apprentice who went by the alias "Red". Atalin Rilkal A Rellakkan seer of average height and bright, green eyes and dark brown hair. This disguise was mostly used for when contacts were being made. Most notably, she could be consulted on matters of prophecy or for information on someone, as she possessed extensive knowledge of many different people and their goings-on, bad habits and how soundly they slept. Appearance Bodily Standing at 7'9" of full height, Anyanka is a creature of Olympian proportion and boasting a build of hard, compact muscle. Much of her strength seems concentrated in her upper-body and, rather appropriately, her weapon of choice happens to be the spear. Ashen-skinned, a number of crimson tribal markings run along the length of her arms and down her back. Clothing and equipment Much as the rest of her kin, she favors split robes and shirks armor exempting the bare minimum; a pair of enchanted metal bracers, a pair of gauntlets and a pair of metal-capped boots. Fond of color, it contrasts somewhat with her skin-tone. She is usually portrayed wearing a hood or a mask that follows the theme of her attire. From time to time, she has been known to tote around her spear which happens to be a monstrosity of incredible reach and bearing a sharp, tempered blade and ending with a sharp spike. Her split-robes allow her the freedom of movement that she needs while also adhering to the traditional attire of her kin. Magicked for resilience, the garments protect her from the elements and the treacherous bite of weaponry to some extent. Facial Crimson war paints adorn her features and accentuate the ridges along her skull. A red gem is embedded into her forehead, right between where her brows would be and a few more adorn her forehead. Whenever she speaks, she showcases a mouth full of unnaturally sharp, jagged teeth. Her amber eyes burn with an everlasting fire, her sceleras happening to be black. Much like Kharshai, having been lost under another form for so long altered her own somewhat and Anyanka's ears happen to be a bit longer than those of most of her kin. Alignment Zamorakianism is doubtlessly the religious alignment that would best serve her, though she has stated on a few occasions that she would never follow him or his philosophies. She has noted that she doesn't believe in chaos for chaos' sake, but rather that chaos is a thing that must come from natural progression and not by anyone's hand, which would subsequently topple the balance and because order, too, is a part of the progression of things. When prompted about Sliske, she notes that she is not a member of his fan club, though she is a great supporter of his methods and appreciator of his "art". Zarosianism does not seem to explicitly fit the bill either, given her nature. She notes that while she may like Zaros, that the sentiment may not be returned. Still, she is a believer of their philosophies, though not an explicit worshiper of Zaros and assists and actively supports the cult of Faithful she belongs to. Armadyl is, according to Anyaka, a "stupid bird with his head in the sand and no concern for his followers". Relations and affiliations * Once a close friend of Zenthos', she befriended his sons as well. * The Mahjarrat Exenstrandros, her life-mate. * A Zamorakian demonologist by the name of Dalis. Enemies * None! Trivia * "Anya" in Sanskrit is either a word meaning "inexhaustibly" or a pronoun meaning "other". The word is of the same origin as Mahārāja from which the word "Mahjarrat" is derived. * The name Anyanka is a tribute to the Buffy the Vampire Slayer character "Anyanka" who happens to be a vengeance demon and the patron saint of Women Scorned. |text2=Anyanka }} Lorelei Amaranth.jpg|Her countenance Travelling mage.jpg|Travelling through the Wilderness Amaranthcrest.png|The family crest Tome_of_the_void.jpg|The Tome of the Void Lor.jpg|Lorelei and one of her numerous magical tomes Category:Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Members of the Caedo Brotherhood Category:Elf Category:Female Category:Amaranth Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Mahjarrat